


Peace in Our Time

by frostysunflowers



Series: Tomorrow is another day [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bittersweet, Domestic Avengers, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, Love, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slice of Life, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostysunflowers/pseuds/frostysunflowers
Summary: In the aftermath of the war, Tony has everything to live for.And that's exactly what he does.OrA snapshot look into the life of Tony Stark after he saved the universe.





	Peace in Our Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was formed out of a post I wrote on tumblr detailing all the little things I wanted to happen instead of Tony dying in Endgame and then I just knew I had to write it down properly. I did this for myself really, these are my headcanons and people don't have to like or agree with them but it felt good to share. 
> 
> This is basically pure unapologetic fluff and I don't even care if it's over the top, I needed it. 
> 
> I've kept back a few ideas from the original post for use in other stories I have planned but these were the main bulk really. This was written in the space of about four hours and I'm now very tired and lightheaded and can barely see haha so please forgive any messiness or errors, I just wanted to get this out. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony awakens to the sound of soft voices, hushed but animated as they chatter away in excited whispers. He can’t quite make out what they’re saying but the noise is soothing and exhilarating all at once. 

He groans then as his body becomes more aware, feels the bone-deep aches and the stinging of skin as he shifts on the bed he is lying on. He feels the room go still around him and the voices immediately stop and he instantly misses them, feels such a sense of loss that he actually wants to cry until-

''Mr Stark?''

''Daddy?''

The voices overlap each other and it’s the sweetest sound Tony has ever heard. He cracks open one eye, squinting slightly against the brightness, and then the other and lets out a gasp at the sight hovering above him. 

Morgan and Peter.

Peter and Morgan.

Together. 

His beautiful, amazing Morgan and his wonderful, remarkable Peter, staring at him with wide eyes and hopeful smiles. 

_His kids._

Tony immediately surges up, ignoring the almost blistering burst of agony that shoots through his entire body and sweeps them both into a crushing hug, crying as he does so. Peter lets out a sob of his own and grips him just as tightly, pressing his face into Tony’s neck and breathing deeply while Morgan peppers his face with kisses and bounces in his arms. 

''Daddy Daddy you’re okay you’re awake-''

''Oh _god_ ,'' Tony chokes, running his fingers through their hair and rocking them from side to side, because this right here is what he’s been dreaming of for nearly five years, what he risked his very life for and it’s _right here in his arms_. 

''Daddy, look! Peter is here, he came back, just like in your stories! He’s real!''

Peter pulls back and he and Tony share a look, eyes blazing with emotions that just can’t be put into words and Tony presses a firm kiss to Peter’s forehead, hoping it conveys all the things he wants Peter to know, before resting his head against Peter’s hair, smiling through his tears at his daughter. 

''Yeah, honey. Your big brother finally came home.''

The door to his room flies open an hour later and pretty much _fucking everyone_ is there and Tony can’t hold it together as he is swarmed and the joy is so palpable in the room that he can barely breathe. Strong familiar arms capture him in hugs and luminous grins are shared and happy laughter fills the air and there isn’t enough room really for everybody as they pile on him and shove against one another for space, but Tony will be damned if he lets a single one of them out of his sight for a long time to come. 

 

********

 

A few months after Tony wakes up, he and Pepper renew their vows. 

The woodland surrounding their cabin is turned into something out of a storybook; hundreds of twinkling fairy lights cast a magical glow into the summery darkness and the lake sparkles like there are diamonds hiding beneath the surface. Lanterns hang from trees and a trail of sunflowers leads the way from the door of the cabin to where Tony is waiting. Warm happy voices join with the gentle music that is playing as everybody waits for the bride to appear. The rows of white chairs that have been set out on either side of the aisle are filled with the faces of everyone who should have been there the first time and Tony feels such immense bliss at the sight of them all that he worries for a moment that he might fall over. 

''Nervous?''

Tony snorts at Rhodey.

''Of what? We’re already married.''

Rhodey grins at him. ''Yeah, you’re nervous.''

Tony elbows him and they playfully push at each other before there’s a hush that has them both standing to attention, though Rhodey can’t resist one more dig into Tony’s ribs. Tony doesn’t notice as his eyes fix on the people walking towards him. 

Peter, dressed in a suit and an Iron Man red tie, walks towards him with one of the biggest smiles Tony has ever seen on the kid’s face. His hand is holding that of Morgan who is practically skipping with delight, her red and gold dress swishing around her bare feet as she goes. 

And then there’s Pepper, a vision so beautiful that Tony actually loses his breath for a moment before he grins at her, and she grins back just as brightly, her eyes dancing with cheekiness and merriment and pride and love and he can’t help but kiss her before any words can even be spoken, dipping her low to the ground and laughing against her sweet lips as everybody whistles and cheers. 

 

********

 

Tony makes building a guest house, a project that he started just before the wedding, his main focus and it isn’t long before there is another cabin by the lake. He builds it with enough rooms for everyone to sleep comfortably, though he supposes that some of the kids will have to share if everyone visits all at once. The place is rustic, homely and filled with his personal ‘Tony Stark’ touches and he surveys his work with pride, relishing the excitement he feels for when the others come to stay. 

Steve Rogers is the first guest and he claps Tony warmly on the back when Tony shows him the finished building. Sam and Bucky pull up about twenty minutes later, and then Nat seems to actually materialise in the kitchen, nearly giving Tony a goddamn heart attack, and then Clint and his family arrive that evening and soon Tony is making one heck of a food order, rolling his eyes at the disgruntled voice on the phone when he asks for twenty boxes of rice and noodles and enough dumplings to feed a small town. He phones back for wantons after Scott, Hope and Cassie arrive. 

Peter, on his first official visit after the cabin is finished, after everything settles back into normality or at least what counts as normality for them, heads towards the cabin with his weekend bag before Tony’s voice makes him pause. 

''Where you going, Underoos?''

Peter turns, immediately looking confused. 

''To the guest house?''

''You’re not a guest though.''

Peter looks a bit crestfallen and Tony isn’t quick enough to back up his words. 

''Sorry, Mr Stark, it’s just that I’ve been up here every weekend so I didn’t think you’d mind-''

''Hey hey!'' Tony barks, stepping close to Peter who is shrinking in on himself. ''I meant why the hell would I let you sleep in the guest house when you already have a room here?''

Peter blinks. ''Y-you mean the spare room?''

Tony places a hand over the back of Peter’s neck and gives him a soft squeeze. '' _Your_ room, kid. Well, yours and Harley’s room really, though don’t think for one second I don’t know what you two have been plotting to do with the garden hose because I found those blueprints and let me tell you right now-''

He’s cut off as Peter drops his bag and hugs him, arms winding around Tony’s neck so quickly that Tony has to dig his heels in to keep them both upright.

''Thank you, Mr Stark.''

''Why are we back to Mr Stark again?'' Tony grumbles as he returns the hug. ''I know I was a bit spaced out but I know I heard you call me Tony before, kid.''

''I guess…I didn’t really know if it would be okay…'' Peter says uncertainly and Tony’s heart clenches because of just how adorably awkward and sincere and good Peter is.

''Put it this way, _Mr Parker_ ,'' Tony feels Peter snort into his neck, ''if you don’t stop being an idiot and start behaving, I’ll have your little sister feed you those crickets I know she’s been hiding in her tent.''

''Fine fine!'' Peter laughs as they break the hug, though still stay close to one another as they head towards the main cabin. ''Hey…about those blueprints…''

Tony rolls his eyes and hooks an arm over his shoulder, holding him tight. 

It takes about a year before Peter starts to call Tony by a different name; just every so often but it’s enough. 

And when he does, Tony feels the last teeny tiny piece of his heart slot into place. 

 

********

 

Rhodey has a crush on Carol and Tony thinks it’s _fucking hilarious._  
  
There wasn’t much time for romance before…well, _before_ , and that’s why Tony thinks Rhodey has only just come to realise that Carol is all kinds of fantastic and that he fancies the pants off her.

Tony likes Carol, likes her little smirks and witty humour and the way she and Pepper get on like a house on fire. Plus, he’s always admired women that could literally kill him with one hit…which is really most of the women in his life, he realises. Harley is also a little starstruck by her, Morgan thinks she’s the coolest of the cool (‘not as cool as Iron Man though Daddy!’) and Peter looks like an actual puppy whenever she gives him affection, which is regularly considering the ridiculously massive soft spot she has for him. 

So as far as he’s concerned, Rhodey needs to make a move and stop being an idiot. 

''Are you gonna ask the woman out or not?''

Rhodey blinks at him from where he sits opposite Tony on the porch. 

''What are you talking about?''

Tony smirks. ''I’m talking about that giant ass crush you’ve been carrying around with you for god knows how long.''

Rhodey tries to look nonchalant. ''I don’t know what you mean.''

Tony sips his coffee with a chuckle. ''Oh, come on, Platypus, why you gotta be so cruel?''

He leans forward and grins at Rhodey. ''You and I both know you could never resist a pixie cut.''

Rhodey glares at him. 

''Plus, you know, she’s Air Force, you’re Air Force,'' Tony lets out a sigh. ''Could be a match made in heaven.''

''You’re talking out of your ass.''

Tony snorts and takes another sip of his drink. 

''C’mon,'' he says after a while, ''after everything that’s happened, are you really gonna let this pass you by?''

They lock eyes and Tony can see the uncertainty in Rhodey’s eyes along with a little glimmer of hope and Tony smiles warmly at him, tipping his mug in the man’s direction. 

''I bet she digs those legs of yours.''

Rhodey laughs then and shakes his head. 

''I don’t know, Tones…'' Rhodey stares thoughtfully at his coffee, index finger running around the rim of the mug in a circle. ''I don’t even think she’s interested.''

''Let’s find out, shall we?'' Tony says, tilts back in his chair so his head is angled towards the kitchen and shouts, ''Oh, Carol! Could we see you for a moment?''

He sniggers and throws up his hands defensively as Rhodey lunges at him.

''What’s going on?''

Both men look up as Carol appears in the doorway, eyebrows raised at them.

''Perfect timing, Miss Danvers!'' Tony squeezes out of Rhodey’s grip and darts behind Carol. ''Rhodey has some very important business to discuss with you.''

He gives her a push, though not too hard because of the whole being able to kill him with her little finger if she wanted to thing, and hurries into the house.

A few months later, Rhodey can only shake his head and grin bashfully as Tony gloats proudly. 

 

********

 

Harley and Tony regularly tinker with cars together. They’ll squeeze underneath the body on skateboards; Harley will climb in through the back and Tony through the front until they meet somewhere in the middle and start messing with the seats; Harley will floor the gas as Tony shouts at him from where he’s buried in the engine and hidden by the hood and they’ll emerge smiling, laughing and so covered in grease and oil that Pepper threatens to hose them off in the garden on many occasions. 

When Tony gives Harley a vintage Mustang for his birthday, Harley nearly passes out and only steadies himself by hugging Tony and thanking ‘his mechanic’ in a voice hoarse with emotion.

 

********

 

Tony’s mischievous streak seems to get worse as the days go by. 

''Happy, you asked Aunt Hottie out yet?''

Peter, fresh from school, actually yelps at the question whilst Happy turns the colour of a beetroot and splutters in protest from the front of the car. 

Tony grins evilly and waits until they settle, the awkward silence heavy in the car.

''That wasn’t a no!'' he singsongs and Peter almost cries in dismay. 

 

********

 

''Do you ever think about it?''

Tony turns his attention from where Morgan and the Barton kids are splashing around together in the lake to look at Clint.

''Think about what?''

Clint’s mouth tweaks into a half-smile. ''How we got so damn lucky.''

Tony looks back out at the kids, watching as Morgan and Nate hold hands as they run through the shallows while Lila chases them and Cooper bobs about on an inflatable whale. 

He feels his chest constrict with emotion and breathes out a little laugh. 

''I try not to,'' he admits after a while, ''God knows I don’t deserve something as precious as her.''

A hand falls onto his shoulder and squeezes, making him look up and catch Clint’s earnest gaze, the understanding gaze of a father. 

''Yeah you do.''

Tony reaches up to firmly pat Clint’s hand. ''You too.''

 

********

 

Happy arrives early one evening with Harley and a dozen cheeseburgers. Harley stumbles out of the car and treads his way into the house, smiling warmly when Pepper gives him a quick hug as he passes her in the kitchen. He takes his bag to the guest room and throws it on the bed that isn’t covered in textbooks and heads down the corridor to where he can hear voices. 

His knuckles barely touch the door before it’s wrenched open and a fist seizes the front of his shirt. 

''Dude, it’s about time!''

''Wha-ah!''

Harley squawks as Peter excitedly yanks him into the room.

''Aaaaand there it is, the most fearsome sea monster you ever did see!'' Tony’s voice was deep and dramatic and full of fun as he grabbed Harley in a playful headlock. ''But wait!'' Tony grips Harley’s face between his hands and peers intensely at him. ''I think it’s sentient!''

Harley shoves him off with a laugh and a roll of his eyes. 

''Since when did you guys ever fight a sea monster?''

''Silence, sea beastie!'' Tony yells, pointing at him with a plastic sword. ''Or Captain Morgoona and her trusty first mate, Patchwork Pete, will send you to Tony Stark’s locker.''

Harley peers at them, taking in the bed sheet that has been strung up like a sail, the ridiculous spotted bandana tied around Peter’s head, the flamboyant hat that Morgan is wearing from which a feather flops as she bounces on the bed, and Tony Stark with an actual eyepatch and gold teeth that twinkle as the man grins at him. 

He chuckles then and shucks his jacket just as Happy appears with the burgers. ''Fine, but this sea beastie has to eat first,'' he turns and gives Tony another light shove, ''and it’s either mechanics or burgers.''

When Tony later stabs Harley’s burger with his sword, it is up to Morgan to vanquish the poor man as he succumbs to the mercy of a hungry sea beastie and the elastic string of a plastic eyepatch. 

 

********

 

Tony knows that Peter and Harley being the best of friends is both a wonderful thing and dangerous for his stress levels. They’re both somewhat shyly enamoured with one another at first (Peter because Harley is older and knows robotics and likes all the cool old movies that Peter does and Harley because he knows on account of Morgan accidentally blurting it out that Peter is _freaking Spider-Man_ and also wicked smart) but this quickly evolves into a strong brotherly bond full of affectionate teasing and trying to give Tony a goddamn heart attack. 

Whenever the pair of them stay over at the cabin at the same time, madness usually ensues. From Peter creating trampolines with his webs so they can bounce from tree to tree to Harley hijacking the Roomba and getting it to eat Tony’s socks, from building elaborate forts in the garden to begging Tony to take them out for ice cream at nearly 11pm at night which he does because he’s a soft idiot, there’s never a dull moment. 

And Tony adores every second of it. 

(Even when Peter pukes up mint-choc-chip ice cream all over the backseat on their way home.)

 

********

 

Tony loves to watch Pepper when she’s gardening.

It’s one of his favourite distractions when he’s working on new tech and toys for the others (Iron Man may be retired but Tony Stark sure isn’t) and he’ll often find himself moving away from his work to stand by the nearest window, leaning against it and watching Pepper as she tends to the massive abundance of sunflowers, waters the tomato plants, pulls up weeds and buries new seeds. She always has a smear of dirt on her cheekbone and he always brushes it off with a smile before placing a kiss right where it was. 

She always smells likes sunflowers now. 

 

********

 

There’s something both endearing and concerning about seeing Nat and Peter together. They’ll sit with barely an inch of space between them, talking quietly, or will both spar with movements so equally and eerily similar to that of an actual spider that it sends shivers up the spines of those watching. Tony regularly accuses them of sharing ‘spider secrets’ and when he only receives a mischievous grin from Peter and a (hopefully) playfully dangerous smirk from Natasha, Tony knows there’s trouble afoot. 

 

********

 

Nebula keeps her distance for a while after Tony awakes and that’s why he’s so beyond happy to see her when she comes to visit along with Quill and the others. He greets them all warmly, buckles under a heavy hug from Thor, shares a playful glare with Quill before the man barrels into the house, no doubt eagerly looking for Morgan, and finds himself on his own with Nebula.

''How’s it going, Bluebell?'' he asks lightly, giving her a smile. 

She stares at him, inky black eyes shining in the sunshine, before she moves forward and quickly touches his forearm, then his bicep, then his shoulder. He lifts an arm to do the same to her and holds her in a firm grip, ducking his head lightly to look at her properly. 

''Miss me?''

She nods and he feels something funny happen in his chest. The bond they have is something unique, he knows that, and he wants to treasure it, take care of it, _take care of her_ , because she hadn’t had anywhere near enough of that in her terrible life. 

''Fancy a game?''

Her lips twitch into a soft smile. 

The first time they play catch, Nebula goes at it with all of her usual aggression until she realises that the idea of the game isn’t to throw the ball hard enough to take your opponent’s head off, and then she sinks into the easy rhythm of just throwing the ball back and forth. 

''You got a real mean throw on you, Nebs,'' Tony praises her. ''You’d go far in the leagues.''

''What are leagues?'' she asks in her serious tone that never fails to make Tony tingle with fondness.

He takes her to a game, buys her a foam finger and a hotdog, Rhodey comes too and they wear matching hats and Tony repeats all the rules patiently whenever Nebula asks, her eyes fixed on the men down on the field with intense focus. 

Later, when they’re heading home, she pushes her shoulder up against his and asks, ''Can we go again?''

Tony gently butts their heads together. ''Anytime, Bluebell.''

 

********

 

Pepper has spent the majority of her adult life putting up with all things ridiculous, mainly because Tony Stark himself is the absolute epitome of ridiculous. 

So it stands to reason that the children in his life would be prone to being just the same. 

She becomes used to seeing Peter on the ceiling, whether he’s crawling across it or hanging down by his webbing, it just becomes part of the household scenery somehow. He’ll regularly dangle upside down beside Tony, chatting away as the older man goes about making dinner, threatening to hit Peter with a spatula if he gets any webbing on the fluffy rug by the fireplace. 

Yeah, Pepper’s definitely used to ridiculous.

So she isn’t surprised to walk into the living room to find Peter and Morgan both hanging by their feet from the ceiling directly above Tony who is sleeping on the couch. Pepper doesn’t feel the slightest bit of alarm, especially when she sees the protective hand Peter has wrapped round the string of web holding Morgan, and merely watches them for a moment. They’re mere inches away from Tony’s face, close enough for his breath to make Morgan’s hair flutter, and immediately Pepper knows what their plan is. 

''What did he do this time?''

''Ate the last juice pop.''

''Ah,'' Pepper nods in sympathy. ''Well, try not to give him too much of a fright.''

It’s about ten minutes later, as she’s stepping into the shower, that she hears a rather undignified scream followed by a thud and copious swearing. She reaches for her shampoo with a beaming smile on her face. 

 

********

 

Pepper is proud of herself for not punching Tony in the face in surprise when he grabs her as she walks past the kitchen doorway.

''Look,'' he says quickly before she can scold him.

She follows his gaze out of the window that overlooks Morgan’s little den. Harley is sat at the table on the tiny chair holding a newspaper and wearing a bright orange apron and rubber gloves. Morgan is wearing her Iron Man helmet and had stuck a small mirror in the middle of her shirt to serve as a makeshift arc reactor. 

''I’m off to save the world now!''

''Okay!'' Harley replies pleasantly, turning a page. 

''Make sure you do the washing up before I get back.''

''I will,'' Harley ducks his head like he’s trying to hide a smile. 

Morgan flounces off then and dramatically acts out a battle scene whilst Harley gets up and dutifully washes a pink plastic plate in a bucket. 

''Is that supposed to be us?'' Pepper asks around a giggle.

''I hope not,'' Tony buries his smile in her hair, ''orange is so not my colour.''

 

********

 

Bruce, still big and jolly and green, practically lives in the guest house. He and Tony bask in the freedom of performing all manner of scientific things together for no other reason but fun. They shared the unique connection of both having wielded the gauntlet; Bruce lost all use of his arm and Tony nearly lost his life, and Tony is grateful to have somebody who understands how it feels, understands that sometimes it’s like the pain is still there, all-consuming and suffocating and _burning burning burning_ and on those days where Tony can’t quite shake the memory, feels the sudden overwhelming burst of fear that leaves him gasping, Bruce is there, Bruce gets it, and Tony loves his friend dearly for it. 

 

********

 

Tony and Morgan often hang out in the little tent in the garden. Tony can just about fit in it and has to stick his feet out of the flap to do so, but he doesn’t mind. Most of the time they’ll just flop onto the massive collection of pillows inside and whisper to each other about everything ( _I love you 3000_ ) and anything ( _yeah well I love you 3000 times infinity_ ) and make up silly stories and eat the chocolate that Tony smuggles out so Pepper doesn’t see, though he suspects that she knows. Sometimes they’ll read a book or make shadow puppets in the dark with a torch or listen in silence to the wildlife chittering away in the trees. Tony savours these moments, finds himself often pausing just to stare at her; his beautiful, funny little girl who is so much like him and so much like Pepper all at the same time. Morgan always looks back at him, a cute little crinkle in her nose and a sparkle in her eyes that makes him feel so much love that he doesn’t understand how it’s even possible to feel so much for one person.

And other times, they just sleep, curled up together under a custom-made Iron Man blanket, Tony spread out like a starfish and Morgan tucked into his right side with a hand resting over his heart and her face pressed into his neck. 

Peter finds them like that one late afternoon, smiling widely after sticking his head into the tent when he’d spotted Tony’s trainers poking out onto the ground. He looks back at the cabin for a minute, yawning as he does, before he shrugs and crawls in himself. Tony stirs and blinks sleepily as Peter tries to fold himself into the tent without causing too much disturbance. 

After watching the kid try to lower himself down silently for over a minute, Tony reaches up and rests a hand on the back of Peter’s head. Peter doesn’t jump at the contact and merely smiles tiredly as Tony slides his hand down to Peter’s neck and guides him into the nest of blankets and pillows, keeping his hand there as Peter huddles against Tony’s left side, head resting on his chest and one hand softly holding the side of Tony’s jumper. 

''Don’t let the bedbugs bite,'' Tony mutters as sleep captures him again, staying awake just long enough to chuckle as Peter gently nips him with his fingers. 

 

********

 

Tony isn’t there when Morgan breaks her arm. He returns from dinner in the city with Rhodey to find an excited little girl proudly showing off her red (of course it would be red) cast on her left arm and demanding that anyone within two feet of her come and sign it. Thor is drawing a rather impressive looking spaceship by her thumb when Tony walks in and balks at the sight of his baby injured. 

It turned out that, due to the rule of Thor not being allowed to ‘land’ within half a mile of the cabin to avoid scorching the grass, Morgan had begged Peter to take her out to watch the god of thunder make his appearance. Peter, unable to ever say no to his little sister, had found them the perfect vantage point, less than halfway up a tree, where they sat in a web and waited patiently. Thor had taken longer than originally anticipated and Morgan and Peter had become so engrossed in trying to spot bugs lurking in the tree bark that the sudden bang of thunder had taken them both by surprise; so much so that Morgan had toppled out of the net and Peter had been unable to catch her in time. 

Fortunately, it was a clean break and according to Pepper, Morgan hadn’t shed more than a few tears. 

But Peter was nowhere to be seen. 

''Don’t be mad at Peter,'' Morgan pleads as Tony wraps her in a cuddle. ''I made him make the net and it wasn’t even that high! I’ve climbed higher all by myself before, remember?''

Yes, Tony does remember; mainly he remembers the heart attack he nearly had. 

''I’m not mad at him, baby,'' he says as he smooths back her hair and kisses her forehead.

''Oh,'' Morgan nods understandingly. ''You’re worried.''

Tony gives her another kiss and touches Pepper’s elbow as he steps out of the room. 

It takes him a while to find Peter, enough for him to begin to really panic. Tony knows that deep down Peter is still quite insecure, still struggles with his fear of everything being taken away because it’s happened to him too many times before, and it’s this thought that makes Tony all the more desperate to find him.  
.  
He’s about to call for back up, just in case Peter has somehow made it back to the city without stealing one of Tony’s cars, when he hears a sound.

He pauses and listens, holding his breath and looking around wildly for the source of the sound. 

After a moment, he recognises it as crying. 

Coming from underneath the dining room table. 

Tony crouches down and lifts up the edge of the table cover to find the distraught face of Peter Parker staring tearfully out at him.

Peter freezes when he sees Tony and Tony hates the look of worry, of fear, that flickers across Peter’s tear streaked face. He sees the kid’s eyes dart around, looking for an escape, and immediately closes in, grabbing Peter in a fierce hug.

''Get those thoughts out of your head, kiddo,'' he practically growls into Peter’s hair. ''It’s okay, you hear me?''

Peter cries into his shoulder, fisting the edge of Tony’s t-shirt in a sweaty grip. 

''It wasn’t your fault.''

''But it was!'' Peter gasps. ''If I didn’t make the stupid net in the tree and take her up there in the first place then-''

''Then you would have had a very disappointed and sad little girl on your hands and let’s face it,'' Tony releases him enough so he can see Peter’s face, ''that’s way worse than her breaking her arm.''

''But,'' Peter sniffles, wiping his nose on his sleeve, ''she’s your baby…aren’t you mad?''

''She wouldn’t be my baby if she wasn’t capable of taking years off my life nearly every week.''

He takes Peter’s chin gently in one hand.

''A bit like my other baby who, might I add, is pretty much solely responsible for the increasing amount of grey hair I’m experiencing.''

He sees the worry fade from Peter’s eyes, watches the tension fall from his shoulders and feels such love for the boy in that moment that the words, the three words he seems to say more and more these days, just fall out of his mouth in a rush, like he can’t say them fast enough. The beaming smile and the stumbling echo of the same words that he gets in return is worth everything. 

Later on, Tony and Peter battle for dominance with marker pens as Morgan’s cast becomes the canvas for the epic story of Iron Dad and Spider-Son, heroes worthy of legend. 

 

********

 

''What are we doing?'' Peter asks thickly as Morgan leads him out of his room by the hand.

Tony hisses at him to be quiet. ''This is a top-secret mission here, Parker. You wanna blow our cover?''

Peter stares at him as though he’s gone mad before looking down at Morgan for answers.

''We’re going downstairs for juice pops.''

''Oh…'' Peter replies, clearly none the wiser, but willing to go along with them anyway.

They creep down the stairs, wincing when the second to last step creaks loudly in the magical stillness that only seems to exist in the early hours of the morning, and head for the freezer. Tony eases open the door and slides out three of the frozen treats; blackcurrant for Morgan, raspberry for Peter and blueberry for him before quickly closing the door and ushering them outside into the muggy night air. 

They sit in companionable silence, Morgan in the middle, and quietly enjoy the juice pops, enjoy the gleeful triumph that only comes from getting up to mischief in the dead of night, enjoy being together. 

They stay up to watch the sunrise. 

 

********

 

''What is this?''

Tony looks up, mouth hanging open as he pauses mid-bite. 

Nebula is staring at the cheeseburger in her hand, eyes calculating and suspicious. 

''It’s a cheeseburger.'' He nods to it. ''One of the best things you’ll ever eat in your life.''

Her eyes flicker to him and he chuckles at the sceptical look. ''Trust me, Bluebell.''

She cautiously moves the burger closer to her mouth, pausing at the last second to look at him again.

''Go ahead,'' he urges, his cheeseburger all but forgotten as he waits for the moment.

Nebula slowly opens her mouth, joints whirring slightly, and sinks her teeth into the burger. She chews twice and then her eyes widen in delighted surprise, going so ridiculously big that Tony feels his face nearly split with the size of his grin. Nebula chews and swallows quickly, lets out a small huff of a laugh and goes in for another bite, groaning obscenely. 

''Easy,'' Tony is openly laughing now as she wolfs it down. ''No good if you end up choking.''

Nebula sits back in her chair with a heavy sigh, a smear of ketchup glistening on her chin and she looks so unwound, so relaxed, so calm that Tony immediately wants to reach out and hug her. 

''That…'' she looks at him properly and smiles; not a close-lipped quirk of the mouth but a full teeth on display grin that seems to take her by surprise as she lets out another hesitant laugh. ''That was good.''

Tony rubs a hand over his face as he chuckles weakly, quite overcome by the whole thing. Then he notices Nebula eyeing his burger and hands it over, settling back to watch her guzzle it down, wondering just how she’s going to react when he introduces her to candy bars. 

 

********

 

''How’s America’s ass doing, Mr Rogers?''

Steve shakes his head with a fond laugh.

''People will start to talk if you keep mentioning it.''

Tony chuckles, smiling lazily. ''They already do, Cap. You ever been on the internet?'' He shakes his head as he takes a gulp of beer. ''It’s a filthy place.''

''Ah yes,'' Thor adds, voice slightly slurred. ''Banner told me about this…people write utterly debauched tales of the two of you in the throes of passion, yes?''

Tony’s howls of laughter echo around the lake whilst Steve merely hides his blushing red face (and the helpless grin) in his hands. Thor cackles wickedly and chugs back on the tankard in his hand.

''So, so, really,'' Thor wheezes after a moment, pointing at Tony, ''it’s you who you should be asking about America’s ass!''

''Please,'' Steve chokes as Tony slumps sideways in his chair, face wet with tears, ''can we just stop now? I get enough grief from Bucky as it is.''

''Oh I _bet_ you do,'' Tony says in a lewd voice before it cracks with laughter again.

''At least people don’t draw pictures of me with my ‘science bro’,'' Steve retorts sourly, quirking his fingers around the words. 

''Hey!'' Tony points a finger at him. ''I’ll have you know that some of that art is very tasteful!''

Thor coughs wetly. ''You’ve seen it?!''

Tony gapes like a goldfish before gesturing at Steve again. ''Well, clearly so has he!''

''I must see this,'' Thor grunts, reaching for his phone. ''Do I just type in science bros? I rather like that name!''

''Steve, stop him,'' Tony struggles to right himself in his chair, ''he’s already depraved enough from hanging out with Quill and Build-A-Bear too much.''

Steve rolls his eyes before leaning over to pluck the phone out of Thor’s hand. The god, though rather drunk, manages to bat him off and lean away, typing with one finger as Steve reaches for him again.

''No-n-ahh! Must see the-oof!''

Tony, who had managed to stand up, stumbles over and drops himself onto Thor, all but climbing up him in an attempt to reach the phone which was now being held high in the air. Thor wraps his free arm around Tony’s neck in a loose headlock and carries on typing, leaning back with his dreadlocks flying wildly as Steve tries to bend his fingers away from the phone. 

''Aha!'' Thor hoots in triumph. ''I have found the-what in the name of Asga-AHHH!''

Steve, having made a rather ambitious swipe for the phone, loses his footing and falls forward into them, sending the chair Thor is sitting on tumbling backwards; as it falls back, Thor flings his hand out, releasing Tony, to grab Steve’s shirt and pulls him along as the three of them crash onto the porch, spilling beer all over the place as they go. 

''I think we can all agree,'' Tony groans from somewhere underneath Thor as Steve moans in pain, ''everybody thinks I’m the sexy avenger.''

 

********

 

It isn’t always easy. The nightmares still come; sometimes Tony will find himself back _there_ again, right in that moment where he sees that look on Rhodey’s face, that look of horrified sadness as they gaze at one another; the moment where Peter calls Tony’s name and tells him they’ve won, they’ve done it ( _we won Mr Stark we won you did sir you did it I’m sorry Tony_ ) before he’s pulled away and then Pepper, his beautiful, incredible Pepper who kneels before him and fills him with such love that he can’t bear what’s happening, can’t bear to be taken away from any of this. 

He dreams that he died, that he couldn’t speak in his last moment, couldn’t even find the strength to tell them just how much he _fucking loves them_ ; dreams that Pepper told him that it was okay, that he could rest now but he doesn’t want to rest, doesn’t want to be away from any of them, be anywhere where he can’t see them all, touch them, feel them, love them-

He doesn’t find out about Peter’s nightmares until May calls him six months after Tony wakes up. 

''I think it’s almost like he repressed everything,'' May suggests worriedly over the phone. ''Like, now that he feels safe, now that he knows that everything is actually gonna be okay, he can actually cope with what happened to him, to all of you.''

''Makes sense,'' Tony agrees with a heavy sigh. ''You think it’s worth trying to talk to him about it?''

''I’ve tried,'' May says, ''but you know what he’s like, he doesn’t want to worry anybody so he just clams up and suffers in silence.''

It seems even war can’t break old habits. 

When Peter arrives that weekend for a sleepover, Tony can _feel_ how tired the kid is, can see the droop of his shoulders and the exhausted squint of his eyes. Long after everyone else has gone to bed, Tony listens to him wriggling around and pacing his room restlessly for what seems like hours. He follows Peter when he hears the kid creep down the stairs and finds him in the kitchen, looking at the picture Tony has of the two of them on the shelf by the sink. 

He doesn’t look up as Tony comes to stand beside him. 

''Kiddo, you gotta talk to me,'' he says softly. 

Peter nods. ''I know,'' he whispers before setting the picture down. ''But…not tonight, okay?''

Tony frowns at him thoughtfully but doesn’t argue. Instead he pulls the kid against his side, bending his head slightly so Peter can nuzzle into the space against his neck. 

''I’m so tired,'' he moans sadly, sounding so much younger than he is and Tony’s heart aches for him, desperately wants to do something. He looks around the room, searching for inspiration, needing to make this better somehow. 

His gaze falls onto the couch, to the pile of blankets folded up on the end. 

Of course.

''C’mon.''

He tugs Peter over to the couch and begins pulling off the cushions and unfolding the blankets. He pauses when he notices Peter standing motionless beside him. 

''Well, get cracking, kid. We’ve got a fort to build.''

They create a canopy by webbing a sheet to the ceiling and pile pillows underneath it, spreading blankets out all over until they are both sitting on what feels like a big cloud. Tony surveys their work with satisfaction and settles back into the darkness created by the shelter, folding one arm behind his head. He reaches out with the other to gently rest on Peter’s back. 

''Time for all spider-babies to go to sleep, don’t you think?''

Peter nods and his jaw cracks as he yawns loudly. Tony smiles triumphantly as Peter shuffles into position next to him, wrapped up in a fluffy purple blanket and blinking drowsily at him. 

''Think you can sleep now?'' Tony asks, settling a hand in Peter’s hair and slowly rubbing the space between his eyebrows with a thumb, like he used to do for Morgan when she was tiny and new. 

Peter nods, mumbling out a sleepy thanks as his eyes fall shut. He shuffles closer then, wedging himself right into Tony’s side and pressing his nose against Tony’s shoulder. 

''I gotcha, Underoos,'' he promises and Peter sighs contently in response.

Tony waits until long after Peter begins to softly snore before giving in to his own tiredness. 

They sleep the whole night through. 

 

********

 

It takes time for wounds to heal. Some days are easier than others, some are long and heavy with dark memories but for the most part, Tony’s world is a lot brighter these days. It’s a life that he never pictured for himself and yet here he is, still flying along on this incredible journey that just seems to get better and better. Yinsen once referred to him as the man who has everything and nothing but now, as Tony looks out at his family, laughing together, being alive together, he knows now what it truly means to have everything.

Part of the journey is the end and though Iron Man’s journey may have come to a heroic finish that would forever be blazed across the stars…

Tony Stark’s journey is far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried when writing this but somehow, it made me smile too <3
> 
> I love you 3000, Tony Stark. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed, thanks for reading!


End file.
